8½ Women
Women | image = Eighthalfwomen.jpg | image_size = 215px | alt = | caption = Theatrical release poster | director = Peter Greenaway | producer = Kees Kasander | writer = Peter Greenaway | starring = | music = Frank Loesser Giuseppe Verdi | cinematography = Reinier van Brummelen Sacha Vierny | editing = Elmer Leupen | studio = Movie Masters | distributor = Lions Gate Films | released = | runtime = 118 minutes | country = United Kingdom Netherlands Luxembourg Germany | language = English Italian Japanese Latin | budget = | gross = $424,123 }} Women is a 1999 comedy-drama film written and directed by Peter Greenaway and starring John Standing, Matthew Delamere, and Vivian Wu. The international co-production (the United Kingdom, the Netherlands, Luxembourg, and Germany) was entered into the 1999 Cannes Film Festival. Plot After the death of his wife Amelia, wealthy businessman Philip Emmenthal (John Standing) and his son Storey (Matthew Delamere) open their own private harem in their family residence in Geneva. They get the idea while watching Federico Fellini's and after Storey is "given" a woman, Simato (Shizuka Inoh), to waive her pachinko debts. They sign one-year contracts with eight (and a half) women to this effect. The women each have a gimmick (one is a nun, another a kabuki performer, etc.). Philip soon becomes dominated by his favorite of the concubines, Palmira (Polly Walker), who has no interest in Storey as a lover, despite what their contract might stipulate. Philip dies, the concubines' contracts expire, and Storey is left alone with Giulietta (the titular " ") and of course the money and the houses. While the film deals with and graphically describes diverse sexual acts in conversation, the film does not feature any sex scenes as such. Cast * John Standing as Philip Emmenthal * Matthew Delamere as Storey Emmenthal * Vivian Wu as Kita * Shizuka Inoh as Simato * Toni Collette as Griselda/Sister Concordia * Amanda Plummer as Beryl * Natacha Amal as Giaconda * Barbara Sarafian as Clothilde * Kirina Mano as Mio * Manna Fujiwara as Giulietta/Half Woman * Polly Walker as Palmira * Elizabeth Berrington as Celeste * Myriam Muller as Marianne * Don Warrington as Simon * Claire Johnston as Amelia Reception Women received mixed to negative reviews; it holds a 41% rating on Rotten Tomatoes, Women}} the film is currently Greenaway's lowest-rated film on the site. On Metacritic, which uses an average of critics' reviews, the film has 36/100, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Women}} The film opened at the box office at #50 with $92,000 and grossed $424,123 domestically. Women}} References External links * Women}} * Women}} * Women}} * Women}} * Women}} * [https://web.archive.org/web/20080408022450/http://petergreenaway.org.uk/8halfwomen.htm 8½ Women at petergreenaway.org.uk] Category:1999 films Category:1990s comedy-drama films Category:British films Category:British comedy-drama films Category:Dutch films Category:Dutch comedy films Category:Dutch drama films Category:Luxembourgian films Category:German films Category:German comedy films Category:German drama films Category:English-language films Category:Italian-language films Category:Japanese-language films Category:Latin-language films Category:Films directed by Peter Greenaway Category:Films shot in Luxembourg Category:Films shot in Japan Category:British independent films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Dutch independent films Category:German independent films